Ronin
|caption 3 = 浪人 (Ronin)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Ronin is the 13th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of Wanted: Dead or Online, Aquarius has joined Ophiuchus and the others, and they make their plans to attack Capricorn's hideout in Tenshicho, a city that was once the economic and cultural center of Black Ground before the war happened, and is now an abandoned city. Cancer explains the plan, and how they will split into three groups to fight her, with Cancer leading the frontal assault group, and mentions the other groups will fight the sentient sentinels that Capricorn sends to attack. Ophiuchus asks what Cancer meant by "sentient sentinels", and Cancer mentions that those are AI reprogrammed by Capricorn to fight outsiders and are willing to suicide if necessary. The groups start to move out, and Libra mentions that Ophiuchus is coming with him. He says they should work together to make Black Ground a more peaceful place, and that society is already looking much more stable since Ophiuchus started getting involved, and Libra thanks Ophiuchus for that. Ophiuchus notices Libra's pupil, Scorpio, and Libra mentions she will introduce her after the battle is done. Gemini tries to talk to Ophiuchus, but Cancer mentions they have no time to lose, so Gemini says she'll wait until after the battle. Later, once the attack has started, Ophiuchus asks how Cancer's attack went, and Cancer mentions that Capricorn managed to escape, and that sentinels are approaching Ophiuchus' position. Ophiuchus asks if they have to destroy them, and Aquarius says its necessary since Capricorn is disguised as one of them. One of the sentinels approaches Aquarius, and calls her a traitor for betraying her old ally. Libra approaches Capricorn and asks that she join them, and that it will be like old times. Capricorn refuses, calling Libra crazy since they were so easily defeated during The Light many years ago, and that there is no hope going forward. Capricorn says the only thing she can do is keep creating her sentinels to protect Black Ground, and they can happily live under their protection. Aquarius reject's Capricorn's new proposal, and takes a shot at her. Capricorn sends her suicide sentinels to attack them. They fight, and Capricorn is defeated, and recognizes Ophiuchus' abilities. She gives in and joins them, and asks if anyone wants the Suicide Bombing feature or the automatic joy subroutine, to which Ophiuchus tells her to stop. Back at Terranova, Virgo gathers everyone and says the next stop won't be easy, but if "she" cooperates, then they stand a chance. Suddenly, Sagittarius appears and tells them to stop where they are. Sagittarius threatens to kill everyone there, and Ophiuchus asks whats going on. Virgo mentions that Sagittarius finally showed up, and that he is the curse of Black Ground, and a foe so terrifying that almost none speak of it. Libra mentions that his many years of training have prepared him to fight this monster, and tells Scorpio that now is her time to attack. Everyone starts preparing to fight, but Ophiuchus notices Gemini is missing, and Virgo says they need to focus on fighting Sagittarius instead or they will all die. Gemini is then shown in an unknown place with a mysterious child, and calls out for Ophiuchus. The Negotiators fight against Sagittarius in Redemption. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Libra. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Aquarius. Quest Overview Prologue Episode 5= |-| 2 Episode 5= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue Episode 5= |-| 2 Episode 5= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue 1= |-| Epilogue 2= Text Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Mutual Empiricism?: It seems that the only thing in common with Capricorn and Aquarius is their approach to war: "The end justifies the means". * The Capricorn Files: A former AI scientist that was engulfed by madness shortly after she accessed Black Ground for a classified research project. * Cyberwear & Endless Remodeling: Thanks to the continuous fusions of other AIs, and personal enhancements, the appearance of Capricorn is constantly warping. * Bizzare Drones: The weapons that Capricorn uses are most likely not from Black Ground, as they contain outside technology. * Self-Preservation Sin: While Capricorn would be able to sacrifice herself for whatever she believes, what Aquarius desires is just to survive. * The Legend of Black Ground: Some believe that Libra's strength is such that he could once been able to take out an entire army. * Honesty, Trust, Harmony: The relationship between Libra and Scorpio seems much more profound than that which exists between teacher and pupil. * Heroes and Duties: Both Libra and Virgo have chosen to build secret shelters to protect the vulnerables. * Warfare Knowledge: Cancer, Pisces and Aries, besides being childhood friends, also form an excellent attack team when they fight together. * Cursed Shadow: Sagittarius is a mysterious calamity that appears, destroys everything in its path, and disappears leaving nothing but dust. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos